


The Dessert Course

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Porn, Reader-Insert, Romance, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: After dinner, you and Tony have sex in the kitchen.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	The Dessert Course

Tony’s lips on the side of your neck feel hot and his beard scratches softly against your skin. You set down the dinner dishes you have just brought to the sink and lean your head backward against him. Tony wraps his arms around your waist. You make a pleased hum and press your back to his chest, and he holds you flush to his form.

It is a warm evening and you are wearing a short, flowy summer dress with only a bra and panties beneath. It is a red silk set, edged with black lace, that Tony gave you a few months ago as one of his frequent occasionless gifts. Tony gingerly pushes up the back of your dress and begins to rock his hips, rubbing his pelvis against your panties as his lips plant rows of warm kisses up and down the side of your neck. Soon you feel Tony’s cock hardening, pressing to you through his pants. You sigh, an eager sound, and push your ass back against him, wishing there weren’t so many layers of cloth between your bodies.

Tony works a hand up the back of your dress and unhooks your bra, then slides the straps of your dress and bra slowly down your shoulders and strips your bra from your body. He tosses it aside. Tony wraps his arms around your torso and hugs you to his chest for a few beats, and you enjoy his cozy nearness. Then he slips his hands beneath the front of the dress. His palms graze your thighs but he doesn’t touch your panties, only caresses up your stomach and cups your breasts. He massages them for a long moment as he continues to thrust the bulge in his pants gently against the back of your panties. He takes your nipples between his fingertips and squeezes them, but not too hard. Tony’s breath feels heavy against your skin as he continues to kiss your neck with tender passion, then lavishes it with short laps of his tongue and gentle nips of his teeth.

You take a step back so you can bend partway over, your hands gripping the edge of the sink. Tony makes a hungry sound and pushes down your panties, then eagerly grasps your ass cheeks and gives them a lustful squeeze. Your panties fall to your ankles and you step out of them. You hear him unzip his fly, and then you feel his fingers come to your pussy. They probe gently between your lips, and you know he is measuring your wetness. Tony makes a pleased sound at what he finds; you are ready. You wiggle your pelvis encouragingly and he grunts. 

You feel the head of Tony’s cock make contact with the outer lips of your pussy, then pause. You wait, feeling desperate for him, desperate to be close to him, to have him within you. You give your hips a single thrust; Tony grips them and rushes inside you, then begins to pound at once into your wetness. You moan with relief and arousal at the feeling of his hard cock inside you, plunging into you over and again, and he moans back, his sound loud and wild. You grasp the edge of the sink tightly as he slams in and pulls out of you at rapid speed, and you feel at one with him. You feel his need for you as he works his body, moving almost frantically. You need him too.

One of Tony’s hands returns to your breasts and stimulates them in turns, his fingers skilled against the swells of your breasts and the puckered flesh of your nipples. His cock inside you feels wide and long, filling you perfectly. Your clit throbs, hungry for attention, and as though he can tell, Tony’s hand slides down your stomach to your pussy. His fingertips land on your slick clit and he plays his fingers over the nub of sensitive flesh in a complex series of motions too fluid for you to identify any individual movement clearly. Tony knows exactly how you like to be pleasured and it is mere moments before you feel your orgasm approaching. You shudder as it nears, and with a groan of difficulty he pulls his hand away from your clit and his cock out of your pussy, leaving you both unsatisfied for the time being.

You make a sound of breathless annoyance and turn around to face him, but Tony grins charmingly and sweeps you up into his arms, so you forgive him. You are happy for your sex to go on for longer, and you are careful to hold your lust on the brink of your climax - hovering as close as you can to the peak without making contact with that beckoning moment. Tony lays you down on the kitchen table and liberates you of your dress, then hurriedly strips his own clothes. He parts your legs and lowers his mouth to your pussy. He clasps his lips around the space, then proceeds to swirl his tongue against your clit. You writhe and slide your fingers into Tony’s thick hair. He pulls back his face for an instant to glance up at you and you gaze into his dark, deep eyes.

Tony laps over your clit with the flat of his tongue for several moments before settling the tip of his tongue against the most sensitive spot. He begins to draw shapes, or perhaps to write letters, leaving lines of ecstasy trailing behind his tongue. Sometimes Tony is precise in his passion, and so you try to detect a pattern or word, but you can’t focus. You feel two of his fingers glide into you and you moan as they begin to fuck you at a gradually increasing speed, twirling and flexing and stroking your insides between thrusts. 

As the decadent moments pass, feeling both too short and endlessly existent, your caged orgasm fights to break free of its confines. You grip Tony’s head in your hands and start to thrust against his mouth as he licks you. He continues to work his tongue against your clit as you hold him fast. He adds a third finger and quickens the pace of his tongue.

The cage that holds your release is quickly engulfed in the impossibly strong flames of your shared lust, and the bars become nothing but puddles of silvery metal. You can feel every spec of your being as though they are vibrating on the edges of countless waterfalls, and when you let go they vibrate so quickly they can do nothing but plunge into the rushing rapids, and you are flooded with your pleasure, speaking Tony’s name in the most beautiful moment like you know he adores. It is clear to you that your orgasm is stronger as a result of his earlier denial, your lust having thickened with every instant since that frustrating moment, your need having built up within the boundaries of your physical form until your excited essence overflowed and, with a profoundly rich satisfaction, became a part of the singular spirit you and Tony created in moments such as these.

Tony lifts his head when you are through, then climbs up your body and slides his cock back into you, his eyes locked with yours and his expression vulnerable, despite the soft smirk of his lips. This time he thrusts at a slow pace, drawing gradually out of you and inching smoothly back in over and again. You wrap your arms around his back and he kisses your lips, slipping his tongue into your mouth and working it against yours. You run your hands up and down Tony’s bare back, stroking his skin, then bring your hands to his ass and cup his cheeks. You leave your hands there as he fucks you, his strokes long and dreamy, and you feel his muscles working beneath your fingers and palms. You relish the sensations of Tony’s tongue in your mouth and Tony’s cock in your pussy. You feel filled by him, and claimed in the gentlest of ways. 

He sucks gently on your bottom lip on his way to breaking the kiss. You smile up at him, both regretful that your mouths are no longer merged, and grateful that you get to look at his face. You observe its every detail with rich attention, and you can see Tony is doing the same to your face; you have long known how to see one another in the realest of ways. Every instant of his bliss is visible to you, every gleam of his love for you is evident. You know your own expression is unguarded, and you let it be that way. You want Tony to see all of you.

Tony brings a hand to your face and caresses your cheek, and you lean into his touch. He grins and his thrusts quicken, gradually building speed until he is fucking you with great urgency, the snaps of his hips wobbling the sturdy kitchen table just a little. You can see the need building on his face as well, and you know his release is nearing. You give his ass cheeks a firm squeeze and then bring your hands up to slide into his hair. You hold his head and pull it to yours, initiating a new kiss, a rough kiss, a kiss that demands his passion, calls for his release. Tony makes a muffled moan against your mouth and slams into you with abandon, then pulls away from your lips to scream your name as he shoots his wet deep inside you.


End file.
